Saltwater and Affairs
by St.-Jimmy-is-dead
Summary: Pirate!lock. Cabin boy, John Watson (15), is aboard Captain Sherlock Holmes' (30) ship. What happens when the crewmembers get off the ship for a while to visit their families and leave the two of them alone on board? ((Age gap. TW: Rape, abuse. Rated M for later chapters.))
1. The Sharpest Lives

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own any of the following characters. They all belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

John Watson was _not_ a little, weak idiot, as the rest of the crewmembers so sweetly put it. He was fierce, stocky and incredibly smart for someone who had to leave school at the age of twelve. The fifteen year old had been on the ship for three years, and not even once had he showed signs of weakness. Mostly because he was just a cabin boy on the bloody ship and wasn't able to join the fights because he would 'get hurt' and his 'poor body would get scarred'.

So when big old Victor Trevor, who apparently thought he was the stronger than John since he was almost twenty years older than him, tried to threaten him with his sword while he washed up the top deck, he didn't take it too well. Two minutes later, he had Victor pressed up against the wooden railing of the ship, looking out at the stormy ocean and holding the dagger to his neck. "What did you say about me?" he spat into his ear, pushing it harder against his skin. "I turn this blade and it cuts you, so if you don't wa-" he started but got rudely cut off by a loud voice behind him.

"**John Watson!"** it roared, making him jump. John placed his dagger back in its scabbard, licking his lower lip. He lifted his eyes to look up at his captain, Sherlock Holmes. The thirty year olds short hair was wet from the ocean breeze and he looked furious. "I would appreciate it if you came by my cabin tonight before you make supper. As you know, we are going to dock soon and the rest of the men are going to be visiting their families. _You_ are staying on board, as usual, and I'm going to have a serious talk with you," he snapped.

John sighed, nodding slightly. "Aye, aye, Captain," he murmured, contracting his jaw as the man walked off. He turned to look at the sniggering idiots and scowled, tossing the bucket of water at them. He smirked when they all started screaming like his little sister, Harry, used to when he tickled her. He shook his head, turning around and pushing his sleeves up on his skintight, long sleeved shirt. "'Pirates' my arse," he grumbled, walking towards the door to enter the lower decks and the cabins.

Once he finally got his bed ready, it was time to say goodbye to his cabin mate, Gregory Lestrade. Greg was turning twenty-two in a month, which made him the second youngest man onboard. He grinned, patting his back. "Have fun. Say hi to your parents for me, yeah?" he said, winking at the man.

Greg chuckled and nodded at him. "You've got it. See you in two weeks," he said, ruffling the blonde's hair before making his way out of the cabin door.

John fell back onto his bed, letting out a huff as he looked down at his wristwatch. He had an hour until he had to meet up with the Captain. Suddenly, he couldn't help but wonder if the man was going to kick him off the ship. His eyes widened and his throat dried up at the thought. That couldn't happen; this ship was the only thing he had in his life. He rubbed his face, deciding he should go up to get things ready for supper. He walked out of the cabin and up the steps towards the storage room, unlocking it slowly. He stepped in, looking around the pantry for some meat and herbs. He took what he found and picked up a few potatoes and carrots. Once he gathered everything, he made his way to the galley, placing it on top the counter and getting out a chopping knife. "Might as well finish cooking everything now," he told himself, letting out an exhausted sigh as he started working.

Half an hour later, he'd finished readying everything for dinner and made his way back down towards the cabins, walking up to Sherlock's door. He gulped, knocking softly and letting out a shaky breath. "It's John Watson, Captain," he called through the thick oak door. He could hear heavy footsteps making their way to the door, making him gulp.

The door flew open to reveal a smiling, half naked Sherlock Holmes. His scarred, white upper body was glowing in the cabins low fire light, and his breath smelled of smoke and alcohol. Well, that definitely explained the weird greeting he'd received. "Watson, the diligent cabin boy! Come on right in!" the brunette called, making John scrunch his nose and take a weary step into the cabin. "Come 'ere, boy, sit down," he instructed, pointing to the chair next to his desk.

John nodded curtly, pursing his lips and walking over to the chair. He sat down, leaning his elbows against his legs. "Er, so you wanted to speak with me, Captain?" he reminded him, cocking his head at the man as he watched him get two glasses of rum.

"Ah! Yes, right, I needed to talk to you about… what you did to Trevor on the top deck, I think it was?" he murmured, scrunching his nose in thought. The older man ran a hand through his hair and yawned, handing him over a glass and picking up the one he already drank from. "You know what? Forget about that arse, lets talk about you," he announced, taking a large gulp from his glass.

The blonde furrowed his brows at him and then looked down at the glass in his hand, taking an experimental sip. He grimaced, placing the glass on the desk. It tasted awful. "Talk about me? Oh, sir, I'll assure you, I'm not much of an interesting person."

"Sure you are, Watson! A fifteen year old on a pirate ship? Now _that's_ not something you see everyday," he hummed, down the rest of his glass. He stood up quickly, motioning for John to stay in his spot as he approached him. "You've grown up to become a fine young man, John. Not that I would have usually admitted that, but I'm feeling like being a bit nicer tonight," the older man explained, making John roll his eyes.

_Well, then there's that part where you're drunk off your arse and can't think straight… _he thought to himself, shaking his head.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him, making him shrink away. Suddenly, the man's hand was holding his face and his eyes were studying him. He stroked a thumb over John's cheek, making him shudder. "You've grown up into a very, very fine young man indeed," he breathed. "I remember your boyish face when you joined us… so pale and scared. Look at you now, all tanned up and brave. I can see your jawline, even," he murmured, his finger tracing over it as he spoke. "Now your body is all scarred and muscled up… you could take care of yourself, couldn't you?" he asked, pulling the blonde up and curling his fingers in the fabric of his shirt.

"S-Sir? What are you doing?" John asked, even though he knew exactly what was going on. A few seconds later, John was being pressed up against the cabin's door, his captains lips pressed against his own. They were kissing each other hungrily, each person tugging at whatever they could get grip on. He could feel Sherlock about to tug him towards the bed, but John knew he had to stop it there and then. He pushed him away, shaking his head. "You… you're drunk, sir. This isn't right. You should go to sleep; I'll come in with tea tomorrow morning? Sound all right?" he asked, cocking his head with a small smile.

Instead, Sherlock raised his glass, his eyes looking at him furiously. "Get out," he grumbled, glaring at the blonde. He tried to speak, but Sherlock was getting ready to throw. He scrambled for the door handle, trying to open it. "Get. Out!" the man yelled. John ran out the door and shut it loudly behind him, just in time to hear the glass breaking behind him. He let out a scared breath, rubbing his eyes before returning to his cabin. This was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

So... yeah, I hope you guys like this...

I think pirate!lock is pretty cool.

Anyways, review if you want me to continue with this.

Thanks! :)

~St. Jimmy~


	2. Feelings

John woke up early the next morning, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had a few hours left until Sherlock woke up, which meant he had enough time to go to shore and buy some groceries for the rest of the day. He pulled himself out of the box he called his bed, stretching out and cracking his back. He yawned, standing up and walking out the door, scratching his bare chest. He walked up to the top deck, playing with the necklace around his neck as he leaned against the railing. He liked the feeling of the salty breeze against his body, making his hair fly around and stand up in different angles. He stood against the railing for a few minutes before deciding to go back to his cabin and get changed. He walked into his room quickly, pulling on a shirt and changing his trousers. He buckled up; puffing out his chest and getting the money he needed before making his way out.

He walked off slowly, letting out a sigh as he hit solid grown. He steadied himself, feeling his body rocking back and forth slightly. "Whoa… spent too much time on that thing," he murmured, holding his hands to his sides as he tried to balance himself out. He sighed, shaking his head before he continued walking towards the market. He got the groceries on the list and threw the bag over his shoulder before he continued walking around. He bumped into old friends he hadn't met since he joined the ship. It felt great to be able to talk to the people he missed the most. An hour or so later, he decided to return to the ship and make the captain some tea and breakfast. He returned as fast as he could, dropping the bag in the kitchen. He set the kettle over the fire, getting the captain a mug and rubbing his hands together. Once he poured the water into the mug with the teabag, stirring the hot water a bit before making his way to the hopefully now sober man's room.

John knocked on the door softly, licking his lower lip. "Sir?" he called through the door, cocking his head.

"Who is it?" he heard the older man growl through the door, making him bit his lip.

"I… tis John Watson, Sir. I brought you some tea, thought it might make you feel better," he replied, opening the door slowly as he heard a grunt. He made his way to the bed after closing the door behind him, placing the mug on the nightstand before moving over to pull the covers off of the man so he'd get used to the weather.

Sherlock groaned loudly, making John jump. "Get me a shirt," he commanded, and John obeyed him immediately. He walked over to the man's closet, pulling out the purple shirt that always made the blonde's day. He returned to the bed a few minutes later, the shirt dropping to the floor as he watched the man. His pale body was displayed in front of him, making him shiver. "Oh, did I not tell you to get me trousers as well?" he asked, cocking his head.

John shook his head. "I… I should go," he murmured, making his way towards the door, but the brunette blocked him swiftly and locked it before he had the chance. He took a step towards his side, pressing his bare body against the blonde and making him gulp. His erection was pressed flush against his thigh, and as much as he wouldn't have minded it usually, but…. No, it wasn't right.

"No, stay," the older man purred, bringing a finger up to trail over John's jaw and make him turn his head. He held onto his hips, holding him in place as he pressed himself against John and leaned in to kiss him. The young boy returned the kiss with a whimper, bringing his arms up to wrap around his neck. His whimpers got louder as he felt the brunette take his lower lip in between his teeth, his mind foggy as he bucked into Sherlock. Christ, he had to stop. Now. He pushed the man away, unlocking the door quickly and sprinting towards his cabin.

* * *

John fell onto the bed dramatically, pulling his knees to his chest as he closed his eyes. He wanted him. He wanted him badly. He pursed his lips as he got up to lock the door, his own erection making him uncomfortable. Once he got back to the bed, he pulled off his trousers and pants, taking the semi-hard member in his hand. He curled his fingers around it, holding it in a tight fist as he leaned his head back with a groan. His eyes flutter shut, making images of the Captain flood his mind. He moaned, his fist moving up and down slowly, giving a twist of his wrist as he growled.

He was getting closer… and closer… he could feel the knot in his stomach- three knocks. Damn it, Greg. "John? Are you all right in there?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just not feeling too well," John replied, hoping he would leave and let him finish himself off.

"Well, I need to get in, you know. I have to change into proper clothes before the Captain kicks my arse," Greg told him.

"I… fine, just a second," he sighed, pulling on his pants and trousers before getting up and unlocking the door, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide the rather large bulge that was visible through his trousers. Greg blushed deeply as he stepped in, walking towards his bed. "I'm going to the top crow's nest. Hopefully you're going to leave me alone while I'm there," he growled, running a hand through his hair as he walked up and towards the crow's nest.

He climbed the rope ladder, leaning against the wood and shutting his eyes. He'd just sleep up here… the only one who knew he was up here was Greg, so unless he ratted him out, no one would be able to find him until they start searching for him. He brought his knees up to his chest with a yawn, slowly drifting off.

* * *

"I said **find him**!" Was the first thing John heard. He blinked, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes as he peeked over the wood and looked down at the captain and the crewmembers. Shit. He'd been sleeping for too long and now the man thinks he escaped the boat.

"Find him, or all of you are going to be walking the plank!" He heard the man growl, making everyone, including John, jump in their spots.

"Yes, sir!" everyone called and split up. He curled up in his spot as he heard someone climb up the ladder, whimpering. "Watson?" someone asked, and John immediately recognised the voice. Sherlock. "You, follow me. Now," he commanded, and the only thing John could do was listen to him. He followed the man down to the deck, listening as he told everyone he'd found him and that they could stop searching. "Set sail. Victor, take the wheel," he called, looking at John to tell him to follow him. They walked down to the lower deck, walking slowly towards the man's cabin. He pushed the blonde in, making him yelp as he locked the door behind him. The brunette looked at him with wild eyes and a smirk, grabbing him by the shirt and pushing him up against the wall. "This time, you won't be leaving," Sherlock hissed, leaning his head down to nuzzle his neck. "And do you want to know why, John?" He asked, looking up at his shuddered, whimpering. "W-why?" he asked, looking at the blue-green eyes.

Sherlock's lips tugged into a sick, psychopathic smile, making John's stomach twist. "Because you've been a bad boy. Haven't you?"

* * *

So here's the second chapter!

Hope you liked it :)

~St. Jimmy~


	3. It's Now or Never

John glared forwards as he felt the man's hands on his body, undressing him. He wanted it, so why was he trying to make him stop? He felt Sherlock's cool hands on his chest, making him groan and push closer to him. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all. He hoped so, at least.

"You need to keep quiet, darling… I don't want to have the rest of the crew members thinking I'm treating you better than everyone else," Sherlock purred, kissing his neck and nipping at it. The blonde's stomach stirred as he felt his blood rush southwards. He wouldn't stop with it now, would he? When the brunette would realise John was interested, he'd make it hurt. A lot. "How about we… take care of this?" he breathed, palming the boy through his trousers.

John nodded at him, whimpering. "Y-yes… please…" he whispered involuntarily. He couldn't help himself any longer; it wasn't his fault.

"You know what? We'll get to you later, I promise," he purred, kissing his lips roughly and biting the lower lip. He could feel the Captain's teeth sinking into his lip, making blood drip out of the wound he'd made. The man pulled off his trousers and shirt, pressing up against the blonde's body. "You should know that you're not allowed to be with anyone else from now on. You should probably tell me right now if you are seeing someone else, just so I'll know who I have to get rid of," he breathed into John's ear, kissing his jaw and neck softly.

"N-not seeing anyone, Sir… I'm all y-yours," he whispered, gasping as he felt Sherlock's fingers pull down his trousers and pants. Long, cold fingers wrapped around his length, making him moan loudly. Sherlock shushed him, and John nodded, feeling the man's hand stroke him slowly. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, muffling his moans as he bit down onto the pale skin.

"Good… you're mine," Sherlock grumbled, his hands starting to move quickly. His wrist twisted as he pumped the boy, growling. "We shouldn't waste any time. You need to get back to work," he said, deciding on throwing him onto his bed. He pulled his trousers off and told John to sit down with his legs hanging off the bed. John quickly did as he was told, shutting his eyes.

"Oh… God…" he moaned as he felt Sherlock's lips wrap around him, the wetness of his tongue rubbing off on the backside of his cock. The brunette held his hips down on the bed, his head moving up and down. John's fingers found their way into Sherlock's curls, the silky hair flowing through his fingers easily. That felt… oddly arousing. Apparently so did everything else about the man. He tugged at the dark hair, feeling his head move up and down quickly by the minute. As John was getting closer, the Captain pulled his mouth away.

Sherlock breathed heavily, standing up as he took his own length in his hand and started stroking himself. "Finger yourself for me. Right now. You touch your cock and you won't be eating anything for a month, is that clear?" he asked, nipping at his earlobe. John nodded and got on his knees on the bed, holding his arms behind his back as he sunk a finger into him. He moaned, pushing the finger in and out slowly as he kept eye contact with the older man. Sherlock was sat in his chair, pumping himself with a growl. "Add another one," he instructed, and John hurried to follow his order. He added a second finger with a yelp, pushing them in and out faster and harder as he grinded himself up against the man's bed. He was so damn close… "Another, and don't you dare spill!" Sherlock snapped, and John did as he was told. He squirmed and moaned, whimpering as he shut his eyes and pushed his hips onto himself, his fingers brushing against his g-spot. He felt confused as the man pulled out his fingers from inside him, but he kept rubbing his erection against the fabric of the man's bed sheets. "Are you ready?" Captain asked, making the boy furrow his brows. He felt the man enter him, making him squeal and throw his head back. Sherlock grabbed the young boy's hair and kissed him roughly, slamming into him. "Mine… every single part of you is mine… is that clear? Or will you try and escape again? Maybe next time I won't be as nice… maybe next time people will think I had you walk the plank," he hissed, biting down on his back as he slammed into him continuously. "So close… you are, too, aren't you? My precious little cabin boy, wanting to come. And for who? Me, of course. Because he's all mine, and no one else would ever get to see him this way," he hissed, slamming into him one last time before he came in him. After he relaxed, he pulled out of the blonde and walked over to kiss him. "Come for me, darling," he whispered against his lips, and John let out a hoarse shout as he did so.

He breathed heavily and fell onto the bed, shutting his eyes. Sherlock picked him up and pushed the covers back, placing the boy down before he crawled in next to him. He pulled the covers over the both of them and stroked his hair. "Go to sleep, my dear boy… because you need to have the same amount of energy for tomorrow," he whispered, kissing him lightly before he blew out the candle and closed his eyes.

* * *

Yep... So that was the third chapter...

Hope you liked it!

Review if you'd like, it really helps. :)

~St. Jimmy~


End file.
